24tributes24authorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jules Surket
Jules Surket is the chosen District Three tribute for the 24th Annual Hunger Games. She was created by Fritz As Pritz and died in the finale after falling down a cliff. Before the Games She is the second and youngest child to her parents, Ada and Schmitt Surket. She has an older brother named Qulome, age 21. Before she was born, her mother had several miscarriages which has made her particularly sensitive to the Hunger Games. Her only friends are boys and prefers their company over anyone else. Her closest friend is Kane who she has known since she was a toddler. She has been known to wrestle with her friends and cause trouble in the junk yard piles. Jules had a relatively normal lifestyle growing up in District Three and hasn't had much problems with money. At a young age, her father taught her how to fix their microwave and she has been learning how to fix other such devices ever since. She even created her own business, doing favors for the people of her district for a cheap price. Her oldest customer is an old hermit named Betta Ahxen who lives in the outskirts of the district. He grows his own food because the prices are too high in the district and makes and sells honey. Jules says that "he hardly knows up from down these days, (Tears of Blood, Ch.3) ." His house is an eyesore, but, according to Jules, it is the only place where you don't feel the Capitol breathing down your neck. Although he constantly tells her to leave his home, he does consider her a friend of sorts. ''Tears of Blood 'Pre-Games' On her last reaping, Jules goes to Betta's house to fix the smoker that he uses to sedate his bees. While there, she discovers that he had successfully captured and dissected a tracker jacker, taking out its venom. He considered it his most prized possession. After being reaped (to which her response was a simple "shit"), she started to think of ideas for traps she could use. After saying goodbye to her family, Betta goes to see her and gives her his tracker jacker as her token which gives her the idea of using the venom against the tributes. On the train ride, she finds her escort, Lucea Wellington, and mentors, Gage and Cabel, extremely unhelpful. She finds a friend in her district partner, Mack Tully, and even considers allying with him. However, she comes to realize that she has no way of getting the supplies necessary for all of her traps and so decides to join the Careers who she calls the Monsters. After being accepted into the Careers, she got little rest and appears to be more irritable than usual. Jules agrees with Mack that they could team up together after she gets what she needs from the Careers and leaves them. In Chapter 29, it is revealed that she recieved a six in her private training session with the Gamemakers (she had showed them how well she could climb). It is also shown that her fellow ally, Boston Williams, sees her as the big sister of his Career family. 'In the Arena' She escapes the Bloodbath completely unscathed due to her getting lost and being lucky. Later that day, she moves out with the Careers to go hunting. When she and Claus stray away from the others, they discover Mack. Claus then attacks him with several knives until he is just a torn piece of meat. Before he is taken away, Jules discovers a note he had written for her back at the Capitol which tells her that she should keep on hoping after he had passed. The following days after his death, she becomes withdrawn and frustrated because she hadn't found a tracker jacker nest. She blames herself for not trying to pull Claus away from Mack and also has the greatest desire to kill something. In order to get rid of these feelings, she creates a small grave for him in the graveyard, burying his letter after memorizing it. While looking for flowers for the grave, she sees a tracker jacker and follows it until she discovers their nest high in a tree. She spends the rest of the day covering it and preparing to leave the Careers. When she goes back she tells Hyre that she would leave bombs to protect them and that she wouldn't be back for a while. She then fills up her bag with supplies and tells Elia that she is setting up the trap, hinting at her that she wasn't coming back. Neither Hyre or Elia do anything to stop her. She goes to where the tracker jacker tree is. Several days later, she attacks Claus to which she gets a sprained ankle. Instead of killing him, she discovers that he has dissociative identity disorder , explaining why how he changed from a quiet kid and into a cold blooded killer. She decides to let him live, which shows that she forgives him for killing Mack mainly because she saw that it wasn't truly his fault. When the announcement comes about the insanity serum and the antidote, she goes to the Cornucopia a little too late and misses out on the vial. Later, they tell her that there is one left in the desert. She sets up a trap for the any other tribute that is coming after it, but when he begins to walk in the opposite direction of the trap, she has to go to him. The tribute turns out to be an insane Moss and she taunts him into falling into her trap, snaring herself in the process. She throws tracker jacker pheromones on him as well as the tracker jackers themselves before diving into the oasis to avoid them. When she emerges from the water later, she find Moss covered with stings and begging to be killed. She warily aproaches him. After promising not to "hurt" Maris, even though she has never heard of him, she stabs him in the heart. The antidote comes out immediately after. After drinking the vial, she is stung by a stray tracker jacker and immediately begins hallucinating. She tries to go back to her tree in the graveyard, when she notices that the other final four tributes are there. When they fall victim of one of her traps which involved shooting them with tracker jacker venom, she tries to lead them to where she had her bombs placed. In the process, she trips and crushes the jars of tracker jacker she had. The four are chased in the forest, setting off her bombs as she goes. Eventually, she runs inside the hole to the underground tunnels with the remaining tributes, being haunted by her hallucinations. She is driven towards Elia by the Gamemakers, and kills her using a syringe containing tracker jacker venom, leaving only Aleah Armani to oppose her in the Hunger Games. ''Bring Them To Their Knees 'Legacy' In Chapter 60, Maeve Morghal supposedly contacts her spirit in order to help herself build a series of bombs around the "Four Horsemans" camp. Personality She is very analytical and is incredibly smart, as are most District Three tributes. She values honesty above all else and would never tell a flat out lie (though she cheats by telling half-lies). She has basic control of her emotions which helps her dissect problems and find answers. However, there are times when she loses herself and snaps at people. She is really good at seeing all angles of a situation which helps her when she makes traps. In the Games, she claims to go to a certain place to create traps so that she can focus all of her attention on it. Physical Appearance She has pale brown eyes and hair. She is hardly five feet, if even, and has virtually no muscle visible. She has the signature ashen skin that all of the other District Three citizens have. She is of average appearance. A few months before the reaping, she was working on an old computer which caught on fire. The fire latched onto her hair, leaving her relatively bald for a good month. Her hair is just beginning to grow out by the time of the Games. Trivia *The name Jules comes from the word joules which is an SI unit of work or energy. *Her brother Qulome is named after the unit of elecrtic charge, coulomb. Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tears of Blood Category:Careers